Agent Smith
Agent Smith (later merely "Smith") was an Agent of the Matrix. He was destroyed by Neo and became an exile. Smith is the central antagonist of Neo. As an Agent of the System tutors Neo about Agents in the Construct using Smith as an example]] According to Morpheus, the tutor of Neo, Smith is an Agent, a program of the Matrix. The name "Smith" is explicitly attributed (as "IS 5416" on the license plate of Smith's car The Matrix Reloaded to a passage in the Old Testament: Isaiah 54:16 When Neo becomes the One, the dialectical opposition of Smith and Neo is more apparent. Smith is pitiless and single-minded, focused on finality, conformity and "inevitability." As such, Smith represents determinism. By contrast, Neo, with his unpredictable, emotional human nature, represents unbounded free will and the power of choice. Neo's solitary role as The One is contrasted by Smith, who, by replicating himself, becomes 'the many'. When Neo asks the Oracle about Smith, the Oracle explains that Smith is Neo's opposite and his negative. Departure from the norm Smith is significantly more individualistic than the other agents from the start, seeming far more intelligent, emotional and destructive. Other agents rarely act without consulting each other on the earpieces the agents use to communicate. Smith far more often uses his to issue orders or gather information before acting on his own direction. The earpieces also represent some form of control mechanism by the machines. It is notable that when he is interrogating Morpheus, he sends the other agents from the room, then removes his earpiece, releasing himself from the link to the machines before expressing his opinion of both humanity and the Matrix. Ironically, the only time he was shown to remove his earpiece, he ended up missing information about Neo and Trinity's breaking into their HQs. Agent Smith complains that the Matrix and its inhabitants smell disgusting, "if there is such a thing smell" (although he does admit that he can "taste their stink", which implies that while he may not be able to smell humans, he can still taste their odor.). Smith has a strong hatred of humans and their weakness of the flesh. He compares humanity to a virus, a disease organism that would replicate uncontrollably and eventually destroy their environment were it not for the machine intelligences keeping them in check. During Morpheus' imprisonment Smith also secretly despises the Matrix itself, feeling that he is as much a prisoner of it as the humans he is tasked with watching over. His seemingly personal hatred of humans clashes with his Agent counterparts, who view humanity with general apathy. He later develops an immense desire for the destruction of both mankind and machines alike. It is also stated by the Oracle that Smith's ultimate desire is the destruction of all of existence. Smith also appears to be the leader of other Agents, in that he has the authority to launch Sentinel attacks in the real world. Unlike other Agents, Smith does not approach problems through a pragmatic point of view, but rather with brute force and apparent rage. However, he does seem to calculate where Neo or anyone else is most likely going to try and escape from long before his colleagues Jones and Brown did so. This is supported by the fact that while Brown tried chasing Trinity on the rooftops and failed to capture her, Smith stayed behind and tracked her movements, then took control of the nearest driver to a Hardline (in this case, a Garbage Truck Driver), and only failed by a very narrow margin, as well as the climax where he abandoned the chase as soon as he drew near the Heart o' the City hotel and after Brown and Jones failed to kill Neo during the chase, Neo entered room 303 only to be shot and killed by Smith. Smith also may have sadistic tendencies, as he mentioned that he watched Neo die with a certain amount of satisfaction. Smith's gradual "humanization" is a process that mirrored and balance Neo's own increasing power and understanding of the machine world.Wachowski brothers commentary Free Agency Agent Smith appears to have been destroyed by Neo, but he makes a calculated return with somewhat altered abilities and motivations, in addition to dropping the title "Agent". His appearance has changed as well; his sunglasses are of a different, more angular shape than the square ones the Agents wear. Unlike his time as an Agent, Smith's clothing is now black instead of dark green, another similarity to Neo's aesthetic. Smith also lacks the earpiece most Agents wear on their right ear, showing he is now "unplugged". Smith loses his ability to phase into any body connected to the Matrix at will, as he is no longer directly a part of the system. Instead, Smith is now infectious through touch; by jabbing his hand into the body of another being in the Matrix, a Smith can convert that being into another Smith, replicating himself in much the way a computer virus might. As a result of being partially overwritten by The One, Smith also begins to exhibit stronger, more virulent human behaviors and emotions such as unpredictability and dry humor (this is a clear departure from his original stern demeanor). He makes the claim that Neo has set him free, indicating that he now has not only the vision but also the ability to break free of the machines' control and exist as a singular being. He is now allied with no one but himself, rendering him an outlaw to both the Matrix and the human minds which populate it. Being free of burden, however, Smith is also compelled to feel that he is still crushed by the weight of purpose. He essentially correlates purpose with imprisonment, and because he still exists within The Matrix, there is an unseen purpose which binds together Neo and himself. Smith therefore became a "fallen Agent". Purpose * Although Smith gains the power to copy other Agents, in truth Smith only copies the body the Agent was possessing at that time. The program of the Agent can move to another body. However, this was nullified when Agent Smith and his clones dominated the entire population of the Matrix, as they no longer could move to a body possessed by Smith. * Smith is also able to copy over redpills, something regular Agents cannot do. When he does copy over redpills, he can inhabit their physical bodies when he jacks out of the Matrix, as in the case of Bane. Fortunately, most redpills were in Zion at the time of Smith's return, making Bane the only one possessed by Smith. However, Smith was nearly successful when he attempted to absorb Niobe and Ghost, two other redpills''Enter the Matrix. Like Neo, they were able to repel the attack and managed to elude Smith. Also, he is briefly seen attempting to copy over Morpheus, but is stopped by Neo. * Keeping in the theme of machines, Smith's behavior is very similar to a computer virus, which also copies its programming into or over other files. This is somewhat fitting; Smith notes he considers human beings a "virus"The Matrix, and in the process of becoming more human, Smith has also become a virus.In a bizarre irony, he becomes what he hates most about humans: something which consumes all resources before moving on and acting without reason or logic. Against the Anomaly Eventually, Smith's presence in the Matrix has consumed all of the "Core Network" (the underlying foundation of the inner workings of the Matrix), thus rendering him immutable by even the machines themselves. The Oracle explains to Neo that he and Smith have become equal in power, and that for Smith to be eliminated, the equation must be "unbalanced". Smith has already begun absorbing ''all the inhabitants of the Matrix; every single human being plugged into it, and every single program functioning inside it, including the Oracle. When he absorbs the Oracle, the process apparently granted him her powers of foresight, as well as reality-bending powers equivalent to those possessed by Neo. Towards the end of the movie, Neo engages a single Smith, the one that was created from the Oracle, in a seemingly endless struggle between two forces of equal might. The other Smiths do not participate, because Oracle/Smith explains he has foreseen that he is the Smith that will beat Neo. In the midst of this battle, Smith explains to Neo his final nihilistic revelation, he has come to learn from Neo ("It was your life that taught me the purpose of all life.") that "the purpose of life is to end." Smith also intended to destroy the real world as well, and had Neo not defeated him, he would have succeeded in escaping the Matrix, taking over the machines, destroying Zion itself, and possibly even destroying the machine city as well. After an arduous battle in midair, Neo is smashed into the ground by an enraged Smith, making a large impact crater. Smith is perplexed as to why Neo fights, as they both have seen the outcome of the fight. Smith asks why Neo fights when he knows he will lose: "Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love?", reasons which he believes are "temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose, and all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself. Why, Mr. Anderson? Why, why, why do you persist?" Smith is enraged by Neo's simple and irrational answer: "Because I choose to". Ultimately, Smith prevails, beating Neo unconscious. Suddenly recognizing the scene from the prophecy, he stands before Neo and says, "Wait... I've seen this... This is it, this is the end! Yes, you were lying right there just like that and I... I... I stand here, right here and I'm... supposed to say something..." In a moment of confusion, Smith reveals that he is merely following what the prophecy tells him he should do. In spite of his gaining the Oracle's vision, he remains blind. He continues on, regaining his composure. "I say... Everything that has a beginning has an end, Neo". This is the only time that Smith does not call him "Mr. Anderson" to his face In The Matrix Reloaded, Smith says he's "looking for Neo" - this is probably out of practicality, as most other characters have no idea who Thomas Anderson is., suggesting that it is the Oracle within Smith, and not Smith itself, who speaks. Smith displays noticeable confusion after this, apparently not knowing what he has just said. However, he suddenly recoils in fear, exclaiming "its a trick", as he, at least partially, realized Neo's true intentions in fighting. Neo simply responds that "You were right, Smith", as Neo would lose the fight as Smith foresaw. Smith, in an act of almost human irrationally, fought on out of hatred and hope he could escape his fate. As he always planned, Neo surrenders to Smith, who absorbs him, seemingly conquering his enemy. The "absorption" is not one-sided, with either force conquering the other. Rather, there is a union of opposites, of thesis and antithesis, leading to the synthesis of the new beginning, in which the Matrix, with its equation of oppression and control, is unbalanced. Smith's deletion Smith's new triumph is only temporary, however. Shortly after Smith absorbs Neo, The Source sends a surge of energy into the main program through Neo's body, causing the copy of Smith created from Neo to malfunction. Smith is puzzled by this at first, but soon realizes what he has done by blindly following his prophesied path. As Smith screams a denial of reality, Neo/Smith then overloads and explodes. All the other Smith clones begin to overload and crash in a similar manner, until every clone explodes in a series of bright lights, effectively deleting the Smith program a second time- and saving Mega City. Taken from the machine point of view, since Smith's code is the virus, Neo's code, being Smith's opposite, is the anti-virus. The code Neo represents, as described by the Architect, is the remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent in the Matrix. Consequently, the machines are powerless to effectively neutralize Smith without Neo's help. Only the code Neo carries can neutralize Smith. Once Neo sacrifices himself by allowing Smith to copy him, while connected to the machines, the machines can simply replicate that process to neutralize all the clones. The Architect, being limited to only seeing issues as equations and probability, stated that Neo had only two choices: destroy the entire human race, or leave seven males and sixteen females to rebuild Zion. But, by offering himself in an act of surrender as a result of a seemingly irrational choice, he saves both humanity and the machines. This gives his simple answer to Smith's previous barrage far more weight: more than a reply, "Because I choose to" is an affirmation of his power to choose the fate of the world, regardless of any prediction by Smith or the Architect. MegaSmith In The Matrix: Path of Neo, the final boss is the MegaSmith. The MegaSmith was used for gameplay reasons, because though the Wachowski Brothers thought the martyr approach suitable for film, they also believed that in an interactive medium such as a video game (based upon the successful completion of goals), it was "Lame. Really lame". So, described by the brothers as, "A little Hulk versus Galactus action", this character was created to be the more appropriate "final boss" of Path of Neo. The MegaSmith is composed of destroyed buildings, cars and parts of the road, with the "spectator Smiths" standing around the crater and in the streets acting as the MegaSmith's muscles, resulting in Smith not only becoming the city's people, but the city itself. After Neo knocks Smith into the crater in the level "Aerial Battle", Smith is sent flying through the ground and up through the street. As Neo relaxes, the surrounding Smiths walk away from the crater. Neo gets out of the crater, and dodges a car which flies through the air and lands in a pile of debris. Neo looks on as Smiths tear up chunks of the road and throw cars into this pile. A truck then speeds into a building and blows it up. Smiths can be seen holding the debris together as it takes on a thirty-story tall humanoid form which is then struck by lightning, powering it up. Neo flies up to watch as the giant humanoid lowers its head onto its shoulders. The giant Smith then pulls a pair of giant Smith Shades from a billboard and puts them on. He smirks, then the fight begins. After the fight, Neo flies straight into MegaSmith's mouth, causing the Smiths throughout the Matrix to overload and explode. We then cut to a shot seen in The Matrix: Revolutions of the streets shining with light from the destroyed Smiths. Appearance and manners The manner in which Smith speaks is similar to that of the late Carl Sagan.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlpyGhABXRA There are also noticeable pauses at odd places in his sentences, possibly an indication of his coding taking a moment to process his next words.This is especially evident when he is talking to Neo, and carefully choosing his words, leading to, for example, the odd pronunciation "Mis...ter Anderson." Agent Smith's weapon of choice, as standard with all agents of the Matrix, is the notably large Desert Eagle, chambered with the high caliber .50AE ammunition. His clones carry this weapon as well. Smith is shown killing Neo with the Desert Eagle. Counting the number of times he fires the gun (10-12), exceeds the capacity of the .50AE Desert Eagle, which is 7. However, the Desert Eagle has also been known to chamber the .44 Magnum rounds and the .357 Magnum rounds with 8 rounds or 9 rounds respectively. With one bullet in the chamber and 9 in the magazine, it would be possible for Smith to fire off 10 shots of .357 Magnum ammunition. However, the caliber of his weapon might be moot, since as an Agent of the system, he could conceivably fire off more shots from his gun than normally chambered. Perhaps the real question is why his weapon is even capable of running out of ammo. It should be noted that agents are still restricted by the rules of the Matrix which would account for the gun still requiring ammo and reloads. It would be physically impossible to fit more rounds into the magazine without major modifications to the rules of the system. Unlike others, Smith almost always refers to Neo as "Mr. Anderson" as to discourage him from the fact that he is the one because the more Neo understands this the bigger the chance he can defeat Agent Smith. When giving his "gift" to Corrupt, he says "I'm looking for Neo" because the resistance members don't know that Neo is also called Mr Anderson. References Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Exile Characters Category:Machinists